


Toys in the Attic

by DasMervin, MrsHyde (DasMervin)



Series: The Writing on the Wall [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awesome Bobby, Biting, Bobby is an awesome dad, Bobby puts up with so much crap, Come Eating, Come Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Headcanon, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasMervin/pseuds/DasMervin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasMervin/pseuds/MrsHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fetish-fic collection wherein the boys venture into the wonderful world of sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…we have no excuse for this. We’ve claimed that a lot of our post-script fics are really just porn, but we’ve managed to sneak in some character development anyway. But not here. This is nothing but pure, self-indulgent, unashamed, fetishy, filthy porn, because we’re bad people and we should feel bad. But after writing all our dark, emotional, and/or character pieces before this, we just wanted to be a little pervy. This collection is complete and unadulterated PWP—a place to keep all the naughty one-shots we wrote where we just wanted Dean and Cas play with toys like the dirty boys they are. If you’re not into that and want to skip it, you won’t miss a thing, and if you are, well, then we hope you enjoy it—because we certainly did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas thought his body was ready for the Invader. Turns out it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all began. This one is short and to the point, as it were, and mostly just an introductory fic. We’d originally intended this to be a one-shot to go in “On the Road Again,” but it turned out that we liked it so much that we wrote more. So this is a _taste_ of things to come, because they do get longer as they progress. Believe me. So, a Happy and Porny VD to all!
> 
> Mervin

_April 2028_

Dean seriously could not believe that he was about to do this.

The part where he and Cas were both naked, with Dean on top and Cas all trembly with anticipation beneath him was believable. In fact, it was pretty awesome. But just…

Good _God_ , he was about to—

Why had he even gone into that sex shop, anyway? Yeah, the job they’d been on turned out to be an easy one, which was always cause to celebrate. What they’d thought was a haunted house turned out to be a _cursed_ house—the previous owner hadn’t wanted anyone moving in to the property where she’d buried several decades’ worth of beloved pet cats. Whole new meaning to the term “crazy cat lady,” right there. But in the end, it’d been easy as all get out to deal with—since they weren’t actually moving into the place, the curse didn’t target them, so all they had to do was sling some purifying herbs around and then torch the place. One skedaddle out of town later, and they were home free and ready to party.

But partying didn’t need to involve The Garden of Eden Adult Gift and Novelty Shop! It’s not like he and Cas were hurtin’ for stuff like that. He’d already sprung for that Wet Platinum lube a few months ago, which Cas had loved, of course. They didn’t _need_ anything else to have fun—more importantly, they didn’t _use_ anything else when they had fun. But he’d gone in anyway. And he’d browsed. And he’d come out with…a purchase.

Why he’d bothered asking Cas if he wanted to try something new was _also_ a mystery, because of course he did. If Dean wanted to do it, Cas automatically wanted to, too. And the second he’d seen what Dean _meant_ by “new,” he’d been bouncing up and down in excitement, naturally. Because he was a friggin’ pervert. So fine. They’d messed around, built up to it, and now here Dean was, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d just lubed up this… _purple_ thing shaped vaguely like a dick that, according to the packaging, was called the _Invader_.

Sweet Jesus. He went into a sex shop and bought a vibrator so he could stick it up Cas’s butt.

The things he did for Cas to make him happy were officially becoming way too much now—oh, what the fuck, they passed that line a _long_ time ago.

Well, he wasn’t gonna chicken out now. He bought this damn thing to diddle Cas, so he was gonna fucking _diddle_ him already. Anything to get out of having to actually bend Cas over and stick his dick all up in him; Cas had been getting that _look_ lately, so Dean knew he was wanting some real sex, and with how pushy Cas had been the last time they went out on a hunt, Dean didn’t doubt for a minute that he’d start _demanding_ it. But Jesus, it couldn’t be good for him to be gettin’ pounded in the ass so much—that was still the _exit_ , goddammit, not the entrance!

…And, well, more to the point, what with Dean getting’ all up in his ass, Cas seemed to think that meant he could start getting up in _Dean’s_ ass. He squirmed uncomfortably while he rubbed between Cas’s buttcheeks, spreading the lube around. No, that was _not_ how things worked—had pretty much put Dean off the idea of fucking him all together. Not that Cas knew that—hence him getting that goddman look, making it pretty clear he was about to start trying to make Dean do him. Well, Dean didn’t _want_ to—so maybe this would stave it off. And keep Cas away from his butt.

Cas arched up a little when Dean finally pushed the slick end of the toy forward, pressing right against his asshole. The thing was pretty soft and not too big, so he hadn’t bothered to finger him. Cas made a pathetic noise as Dean slowly started easing it in, propped up on his arm so he could watch what he was doing—and so he could avoid looking at Cas’s face, because this was really awkward. Cas just clung, his fingers tight on Dean’s shoulders, his helpless gasps compensating at least a little for the fact that Dean had a dildo in his hand.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas sighed rapturously, pushing his hips against Dean’s hand. Dammit—why was Cas always trying to get things crammed _further_ into his ass when Dean wasn’t fucking ready?! He could just calm down and wait. Dean stretched upward a little and gently bit his neck, and Cas obligingly stilled, just sitting there and panting.

That was better. Dean pushed himself back up on his arm so he could watch while he pushed the thing a bit further in before pulling back again, almost sliding it out, but then he slid it back in—pushing it in deeper that time. Now Cas knew the score.

Dean…supposed this wasn’t too bad. Granted, it was still weird: he was fucking Cas with a purple dildo. But on some level, it was actually a bit better than just straight-up _fucking_ Cas—he wasn’t distracted, for one, having to deal with the fact that he was all up in Cas’s ass and making him his bitch or something. And he wasn’t having to shove Cas’s face into a pillow, given that when he fucked Cas, he meant business. And he wasn’t having to go down on him, either—he usually did when he just fingered him, but even that was dangerous, given that Cas typically went off like a bottle rocket when he had something up his butt. No way Dean was gonna have Cas’s dick in his mouth with anything more than his fingers in his ass—so, with the purple thing, he didn’t have to deal with sucking cock and didn’t have to feel bad about not doing it since Cas was enjoying it without that. And Cas was _seriously_ enjoying it—Dean could tell. He was sighing breathily and writhing a little, and Dean could feel Cas’s fingers flex against his back every time he pushed it in a little deeper. So far, it seemed to be a hit—granted, Dean had _no_ intentions of ever using this again, so he’d have to make the most of it here. But even before Dean had even got warmed up—or rather, before he’d gotten the thing warmed up—Cas was giving it five out of five stars.

Well. Hopefully, Cas would still like it when Dean turned it on.

To be honest, Dean wasn’t entirely sure if Cas _would_ like it. He knew Cas didn’t like lube that was all majorly tingly, and while tingling and vibrating weren’t the same thing, they kind of… _felt_ a bit similar. To him, anyway. Cas knew what a vibrator was—because, again, _pervert_ —but still.

Oh, it didn’t matter—if Cas obviously hated it, Dean could switch off automatic and return to stick shift.

To distract himself, he dropped down onto his elbow and started kissing and nibbling on Cas’s neck, pausing to lick slowly at his pulse as he slowly thrust the silicone schlong in and out of his ass. When he reached Cas’s ear, he sucked softly at the lobe before whispering, “Does that feel okay?”

Dean was really just looking for reassurance that Cas was still enjoying himself, but Cas, of course, didn’t know that. “Yes,” he breathed, “it feels so good, the way you’re fucking me.”

_Dammit._ Dean hadn’t been going for dirty-talk and had gotten it anyway—and he wasn’t even sure how to feel about it. Well, fine—if Cas was okay, it was about time to turn up the heat, so to speak.

He eased it in deeper, pushing and angling until Cas made that noise in his throat that told Dean he’d found what he was looking for. After a few experimental back-and-forths, watching Cas writhe and listening to him humming with pleasure, he finally slid his thumb towards the back, found the switch, and gently pressed it just as he pushed it in deep. The thing buzzed to life in his hand; Dean had it turned all the way down on the lowest setting because he wasn’t about to turn it up too high on the first go—

Cas _shrieked_. Dean about jumped out of his skin, jerking back and letting go of the vibrator in surprise, his eyes wide as he stared down at Cas.

Cas didn’t notice. He almost lifted his hips right off the bed, his hands spastically flailing until he grabbed ahold of the only thing he could find—Dean’s arms, and Dean grit his teeth because _damn_ , that _hurt_ —

“ _D—Dean, oh—DEAN—!_ ” Cas’s shriek spiraled all the way up into a _scream_ and then just like that, Dean watched, slack-jawed and stunned, as Cas just came all over himself—dear _God_ , he’d barely turned it on!

Dean shook himself and grabbed the toy and started moving again, thrusting it in Cas’s ass and working him through his orgasm. Cas thrashed like he was possessed underneath him, crying and sobbing Dean’s name over and over, spurting jizz all over his own stomach before he finally just kind of collapsed, his arms sliding off of Dean and flopping limply onto the bed. When he was done, Dean turned off the toy but left it where it was, rather bemusedly observing his handiwork.

Cas was still shivering, his chest heaving and his eyes closed as he obviously tried to collect the pieces of his brain. Dean recognized that look—Cas was trying to figure out where the train was that just hit him. Jesus—last time he saw Cas looking like that was back the first time Dean had ever fingered him—he’d come all over himself without warning then, too. Bastard had no clue what had just happened.

Just how Dean liked it. ‘Cause he was awesome.

He contemplated taking the dong out, but decided no, it could live up to its name for a minute or two more—after all, Dean wasn’t done yet, and a glance down there got his motor going again after it had slacked off a bit. Yeah…time to have _himself_ a little fun, Cas had his turn, now it was Dean’s…

Dean bit gently at Cas’s shoulder again before pulling the thing halfway out, and Cas whimpered pitifully when he pushed it back in, fucking him with it again but keeping his movements slow and easy. While he worked Cas, he reached down and grabbed his own dick in a nice grip, jerking himself at a steady pace. Fucking Cas without fucking him—this was a lot more awesome than he thought it’d be. He pulled away and sat up a bit, looking back down between Cas’s spread legs to watch—yeah, that was hot, watching that dildo work its magic in Cas’s ass. Purple notwithstanding.

Dean’s balls didn’t really care that it was purple, because the simmer was starting—all of what they’d done before Cas’s little detour to the land of sex toys was catching back up to him, so he let go of the toy and sat up on his knees, moving so he was straddling Cas’s thigh, pushing Cas’s raised knee to the side to make room for his own leg.

“Dean,” Cas started weakly, pawing at him and trying to grab at his dick.

Dean pushed his hands away. “Shh,” he said softly. “Don’t move.”

Cas did as he was told, letting his hands fall back down on the bed, giving Dean an _awesome_ view—Cas all laid out, dazed and dazzled and exhausted, his stomach spattered with spunk, and that purple cock still up his ass—and oh, yeah, now Dean was gonna add his _own_ contribution to that little piece of modern art…

Dean jerked his _own_ cock, the one that mattered, faster, his breathing increasing, and he slowly swiped his index finger through one of the smears of jizz before leaning forward to press it lightly against Cas’s mouth. Obediently, Cas opened up and let Dean push his finger past his lips, and holy _fuck_ , the fire in his gut blazed hotter like it always did when Cas licked and sucked at his finger, eating his own nut-butter and then just sucking Dean’s finger like it was his cock as he slid it in and out of his mouth—oh Jesus, he was coming up fast…he knew what would do it…

“Cas,” he panted, squeezing his cock tighter, feeling his balls crunching up, “did you like getting fucked up the ass?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered rapturously. “I loved how you fucked me up the ass.”

_Fuck_ , that did it—Dean grunted and moaned softly and furiously jerked his cock, keeping his eyes open so he could _watch_ , so he could _see_ , _fuck yes_ , he was coming on Cas’s stomach, all over him, _fuck fuck fuck_ —

He sagged when it was over and just stared down at Cas, almost mesmerized by the mess all over Cas’s pale skin. He’d have to clean that off, he supposed. He should let Cas up so he could do that. But in a minute. God, he was tired. Besides…one last thing…

He dragged his thumb through another wet spot—his own this time—and then watched as Cas sucked it off his thumb, enjoying the shiver of heat he felt go down his spine and into his groin. Dammit. Didn’t matter if he’d just gotten off, _every time_ he watched Cas suck it up…

Dean suddenly realized that Cas was still firmly corked. That was what got him moving; he swung off of his legs and then gingerly reached down between them, slowly pulling the toy out, unable to help another little twitch from his cock as he watched it slip out of his clenching asshole, Cas shaking and moaning as he did. “Come on—let’s clean off and go to bed,” Dean ordered, getting up without waiting for Cas; he knew Cas would probably just lay there for a little while longer because he was still wiped out—again, because Dean was awesome.

By the time he was done washing his own hands (and his little helper), Cas finally moved, dragging himself out of bed—and nearly toppling right over again into the other one, he was so wobbly—before teetering his way over to the sink. Dean just smirked at him, but then realized that it was kind of hard to be smug when he was holding a purple dildo, so he harrumphed a little and looked away. He eyed the thing in his hand—it really did look ridiculous. But Cas had enjoyed it, and that was the whole reason he’d bought it. Just a one-go thing, something to be chucked as soon as they were through with it.

…though he’d barely _gotten_ to use it. No way he’d gotten the “hours of pleasure” out of this thing that had been promised on the package…

While Cas was still cleaning off, Dean tucked the Invader into the drawer next to the Bible. He’d pitch it in the morning.

After their shower.


	2. The Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dean did keep the vibrator until the next morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mervin wrote that he kept it, and so I decided that I wanted to see what he did with it. You can blame me for this fic continuing; Mervin wrote "Good Vibes" as a one shot, but then I couldn't leave it alone.
> 
> Mrs. Hyde

_The morning after…_

Dean tended to be both pleased and pissed about waking up so early after a job. On the one hand, it meant he was up and awake and could get back on the road. On the other, he’d just come down off the job and had earned the right to sleep in, dammit. And getting up early sucked pretty much on general principle.

But, hey, he was awake, and a quick squint over to the clock on the bedside table told him that it was 7:30 in the morning, so it wasn’t like he was up at the buttcrack of dawn or anything. Even if it was still so early that it was just wrong.

 _Well, that’s what we get_ , he grumped to himself, _going to sleep at nine o’clock_. God, what next, was he going to start waking up at four and watching the Weather Channel? To be fair, though, they hadn’t so much deliberately “gone to sleep” at nine as they had just “fallen asleep.” They’d been out late on the nights leading up to the case, and while not hurtin’ for sleep, they hadn’t exactly been getting the recommended eight hours a day. After they’d wrapped up, they’d had dinner and gone back to the motel, so of course the next order of business was to fool around, and, well, that tended to wear a guy out (especially Cas, ‘cause he sucked and Dean was awesome). So, between just being generally tired from the previous week and being more particularly worn out from that night and already in the bed, they’d both just sort of fallen asleep. He had vague memories of waking up at some point to find Cas pulling the covers over the two of them and then snuggling up against him, but beyond that, he’d been out like a light.

Glancing to the side, Dean saw that Cas was still there. He’d rolled over in the night, but as if that would keep him from pressing his skinny self against Dean somehow. He was on his side, cuddling a pillow for dear life, but his warm back and bony butt were pushed firmly against Dean.

 _Heh._ Just the thought of that little butt made Dean smirk. He really had no excuse for sleeping like he was getting ready for the nursing home, but Cas had been wiped out last night. Which was stupid—wasn’t like he’d gone on some kind of sex marathon. Idiot had barely lasted any time at all. But, well, he’d forgive him—after all, he had a good reason for not lasting, and that was because Dean had totally rocked him like a hurricane. Although he certainly hadn’t expected Cas to go that apeshit over a vibrator—might’ve just been because he apparently hadn’t expected the damn thing to start vibrating (because he was _stupid_ —had he really not noticed that it had buttons?). Not that Dean could really talk, because he didn’t know what it was like—Cas was now officially more experienced than Dean in that regard. Dean had had chicks stick a few things up the back door in his time, but never that. But just because he had initially been reluctantly intrigued by how Cas went off sure as hell didn’t mean that Cas was getting near his ass with that purple thing.

Dean put a lid on that thought immediately. Cas wasn’t gonna stick _anything_ up his ass. He squirmed a little— _no_ , his tongue didn’t count. And Dean was gonna make him keep his fingers away from him from now on, too, so there. No, the only person who took up the ass around here was _Cas_ , thank you very much, and that’s how it was gonna stay. And anyway, that stupid purple cock was going in the _trash_ before they left, and that was that—wouldn’t have a chance to get near his butt.

Dean had actually planned to throw it away last night, but, well, he’d only used it for a couple of minutes. Seemed a waste. He glanced back down at the rumpled angel next to him. _He_ sure as hell wouldn’t say no to another round. Dean’s lips curled a little at the thought of waking him up with it, just wedge it between his cheeks and give him a buzz—that’d get him movin’. And another session with it would just keep Cas from trying to con Dean into sticking his cock all up in him any time soon, which was the whole point of buying the damn thing in the first place. This idea was looking better all the time, and he reached down to his semi-hard dick to give it an idle squeeze.

_Hmm. Maybe there’s an upside to waking up this early after all._

Letting go of his prick, he slowly rolled over so as not to wake up Cas, leaning over to quietly slide the night table drawer open.

There it was, in all of its purple glory. Grimacing slightly, Dean gingerly lifted the vibrator out of the drawer with his fingertips. Christ, and he’d though it looked bad last night—in the light of day it was so much worse. Four inches of translucent purple silicone, with a roundish head on one end and ridges and bumps all down the sides; he could just make out the motor sitting innocently in there up at the tip, just waiting to unleash the power. Just the thought was making his dick droop, that was for sure. Although watching all those ridges slide into Cas’s asshole had been seriously hot. To say nothing of the way he’d shrieked and flailed when Dean had flicked the switch on the handle at the base.

Okay—definitely time to make this thing earn its keep. He slowly rolled over, dildo in hand, until he was facing Cas, thinking just how he wanted to do this. Sneaky, or just wake him up and tell him what he was gonna get? He was still undecided when he flicked his eyes back down to the weapon of ass destruction he was holding, and he caught sight of the writing stamped at the base.

He brought it up to look closer (but not too close—just close enough to read). It was the usual battery information—C-cell, what else—and MADE IN CHINA, of course, and a note that it was waterproof.

And Dean then knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Grinning to himself, he eased out of bed, vibrator in hand, and tiptoed off to the bathroom, scooping up his discarded boxers and detouring to his bag on his way. After a quick pee, getting his shorts on and leaving the lube and the Invader perched on the toilet tank, he started up the shower, good and hot like Cas liked it. Then he went right back out into the room to stand over the bed. Cas was still wrapped around his pillow, dead to the world.

_Not for long._

Leaning down, Dean grabbed the edges of the blankets and sheets, gripped ‘em tight—and with a hard yank, whipped all the covers right off the bed with a crack, bellowing, “ _Wake up, Cas!_ ”

Cas flew up like a jack-in-the-box, his eyes bloodshot and huge, his arms and legs flailing wildly, until he finally saw Dean looming over him. He just stared up at him for a moment with his mouth open, completely bewildered and, Dean was pretty sure, with no idea where he actually was. But he remembered quickly enough, and while he still looked confused, a good portion of it was quickly being replaced with outrage—particularly when Dean couldn’t help it anymore and laughed in his face. He snapped his mouth shut into a scowl and reached out with goose-pimply arms to snatch the blankets out of Dean’s hands. “What are you doing?” he demanded, his voice sandpapery as he bundled himself up in the still-warm blankets like a papoose.

“It’s morning, dude,” Dean informed him, still chuckling.

Cas glared balefully up at him; he was usually up before Dean, and he was fine if he woke up on his own, but being rousted out of bed usually left Cas with all the charm and personality of an angry badger. Coffee didn’t even help. Dean snorted. “Come on, man—we have a long drive today, and I wanna have a shower and get some good breakfast and get on the road.”

Cas muttered something unintelligible—which was probably good for him, as Dean might have had to kick his ass up if he’d heard whatever he said about him—and his eyelids were already drooping as he burrowed deeper in his blankets.

Dean smirked to himself as he crossed the room back to the bathroom. “Well?” he asked loudly to get Cas’s attention from where he’d been falling back asleep sitting up. Cas glowered at him, and Dean grinned lazily, pushing his shorts off to puddle at his feet and then deliberately opening the bathroom door so the rush and hiss of the hot water could be heard out in the room. “Water’s hot, Cas—better get up.”

Cas was looking a lot more awake and interested now, although slightly suspicious, and Dean’s smile widened. Slowly, he reached into the bathroom door and grabbed the Invader. He knew his dick was getting hard again and knew Cas could see it, and he just leaned casually back out and twiddled the purple vibrator in his fingers where Cas could see it too. Cas’s eyes went wide, and Dean grinned, reaching down with his free hand to give his own cock a squeeze. “Time’s a-wastin’,” he said smugly.

And that was all he needed to say. Cas flew out of the bed in a flurry of blankets, was across the room like a shot, and if Dean hadn’t grabbed him by the arm to swing him into the bathroom, he was pretty sure he would have just launched himself at him right there. He gave him a shove towards the tub with a little smack on the butt, setting the Invader back down for now—they’d get there, but not just yet.

Cas was already in the water when Dean stepped in, his hair all flat against his head. He always looked like a drowned rat when he was wet, and Dean snickered to himself at the sight. Not that he had much time to laugh at him, though, because Cas decided that since he didn’t get to outside, he’d just jump him here. Dean found himself pushed up against the wall with an armful of wet angel and being kissed like there was no tomorrow. Dean let him for just a minute, before he grabbed his arms and whirled them around so that Cas was the one against the wall. He kissed him back, grabbing his hair to pull his head back and tonguing him like hell before abruptly pulling away, making Cas gasp. “I thought you were pissed about me waking you up?” Dean teased.

Cas blinked wetly at him before hurriedly shaking his head, and Dean snorted. “You were too,” he said, leaning down and keeping him pinned between his elbows. He nosed around the wet skin behind his ear, nipping his way along his neck. “There I was, trying to wake you up for a nice—” he bumped his hips forward, brushing Cas’s dick with his own— “hot—” and again— “wet shower, and _that’s_ how you thank me?”

Cas was shaking his head. “No—Dean—I didn’t—” he tried, but lost whatever he was going to say with a small squawk as Dean sank his teeth into his shoulder.

“Liar,” Dean muttered as he licked the spot he’d bitten, and then moved up to grab his ear with his teeth. “Bad angel.”

Cas didn’t answer, just started pawing his way down, rubbing his hands all over Dean, following the paths of the spray down his shoulders and back and chest and hips. Dean let him grab his ass, but when he moved his hands around to go for his dick, Dean left off his gnawing at his neck and grabbed his wrists. “Hold on,” he said. “Not just yet.” He pushed himself away from Cas so he could lean out of the curtain and grab the vibrator. “‘Sides,” he said as he pulled himself back into the steamy heat of the shower, Cas watching him intently from under the water, “I thought this is what you really wanted.” He brandished the lube and the vibrator at him.

Cas nodded eagerly, and Dean snorted. He made a twirling motion with one finger, and Cas quickly whirled around. Dean reached out to splay his palm on his lower back and push down, and that was enough for Cas to get the idea and bend over. There was a towel rack low by the spigot that curved up to run up the side of the shower; Cas grabbed ahold of the low bar, leaning down far enough that his ass stuck out. Grinning, Dean set the dong down on the side of the tub and moved right up behind Cas and under the heat of the spray and leaned down all against his back, his hard-on resting right in the cleft of his ass. Cas made a small, breathy noise as Dean started slowly thrusting his hips against him.

“First, though,” he murmured in his ear, “we gotta get you ready for it, right?” He snapped the cap of the lube open and held it out. “Here,” he said, tapping on Cas’s hand where it was wrapped around the silver towel rod. He let go, and Dean squirted a generous dollop on his fingertips, skimming his other hand over his warm little butt, dragging his fingers down his crack. “Reach back here and lube yourself up for me,” he told him. And then he backed away, quickly grabbing the showerhead to tilt it up, so the spray was falling towards the back of the shower instead of on Cas.

Cas stood up a little to watch him go over his shoulders, but Dean didn’t take his eyes off him, and once Dean was leaning back against the far wall of the shower, Cas reached down between his legs, arching his back a little and spreading his feet, and Dean had a quick glimpse of his tight little butthole before Cas was sliding his fingers right up in the crack of his ass. He kept his eyes on Dean, watching him as he rubbed his own asshole for a little bit, spreading the lube around, before slowly sliding one finger in.

Dean’s hand stole down to his own dick, and he gave himself a quick few strokes before letting go and just playing with his balls. Cas watched him do it while he pumped his finger in and out of his ass. “Put in another one,” Dean grunted, and Cas licked his lips before obeying.

Dean kept watching while Cas fingered himself, pushing them in deep, in and out. Cas was starting to pant a little, and the flush on his skin was not all from the heat of the shower. “Now three, Cas,” Dean urged, letting go of his nuts to tug on his prick again. “All the way.”

Cas looked away then, facing the wall, and he let go of the towel rod to brace himself on the tile as he adjusted his feet, leaning down and pushing his ass out further, and then _shit_ yes, he was pushing three fingers into his ass. “Yeah, that’s right,” said Dean roughly. “You finger that ass.” And _fuck_ , he was, pushing all three fingers in deep, stretching his little ass around them.

And then he stopped, just when Dean was really getting into it. He pulled his fingers out, straightening a little, grabbing the towel rod again and looking coyly over at Dean over his shoulder. “Can I have it now, Dean?” he asked. “My ass is ready for it—I want it.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Dean asked, annoyed—he was watching that, goddammit. But he reached down anyway to pick up the purple dick.

Cas missed his tone and just nodded eagerly. “Yes—please—I want it. I want you to put it in—”

“Nope.”

Cas stopped abruptly, straightening a little further to look back at him. Dean was just casually lubing up the vibrator; once it was slicked up to his satisfaction, he held it out to him. “Here you go.”

Cas blinked at him, looking unsure, and then haltingly stood up straight, letting go of the towel rack and turning around. He reached out through the shower spray and took the toy, standing uncertainly under the hot water.

Dean had been trying to keep a straight face all though it, but with Cas sitting there, all forlorn and wet and holding a fucking purple dildo like he didn’t know what to do with it, yeah, that did it. He snorted loudly and then said “C’mere,” and reached out and grabbed Cas, pulling him close and walking him backwards until he was pressed up to the wall with that towel rack against his butt. Dean kissed him, good and deep, and Cas gave plenty right back, grunting into his mouth as Dean reached down to rub their dicks together while they made out.

Dean broke it off first, letting go of their cocks and pulling back, keeping his lips right there against Cas’s, but pulling away any time Cas tried to get his tongue between them, staying just out of reach. “So,” he murmured against his mouth, “you want that toy up your ass?”

“Yes, Dean, I want it up my ass.”

“So do I—I wanna watch you get fucked with it.”

“Yes—I want you to fuck my ass with it.”

“Nuh-uh,” Dean said, giving his buttcheek a pinch, making him jump. “I wanna _watch_ —I wanna watch while you fuck _yourself_ with it,” he said, grinning, and while Cas was still blinking up at him, Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pressing him close against the wall and guiding him to lean down again so that his ass was sticking out again and his cheek against the wall. “Now,” he said, reaching to grab Cas’s arm, the one where he was holding the toy, while Cas craned back to look at him. “You stay here, against the wall—you stick that sweet little butt out just like you were,” he murmured, and he guided his arm backwards while he spoke. “Then you reach back here, and you just stick that dildo right up your ass where I can see.”

Understanding was starting to dawn in Cas’s eyes, and Dean smirked before leaning down to get his tongue in his mouth for just a little bit. And then he abruptly backed away again, coming to rest against the other wall again. “Right—so go ahead, Cas,” he said. “You fuck your ass with that toy—and I’m just gonna sit here and watch you do it.”

Cas’s eyes were gleaming; his arm was hanging by his side, his grip loose on the purple dick, but he tightened his fingers and brought it around behind him.

“Don’t turn it on yet,” Dean said quickly, and Cas paused. “Okay, Cas?” he prodded.

Cas nodded. “I won’t turn it on,” he said obediently.

“And I don’t want you to come right away,” he added. “I wanna watch this, so hold off for a bit, got it?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said earnestly.

“Okay—good,” Dean said, reaching down to idly fondle his nuts again. Cas just watched him until Dean impatiently said, “Well? Come on—let’s get this show on the road.” He licked at a drop of water running down his lip. “Fuck your ass.”

Cas licked his lips slowly—dammit, he did that on _purpose_ —and brought the toy around to his ass. He bent further forward, sliding down the wall a little to lean on the towel rack, and hell yes, Dean could see his puckered little hole again, all slick and ready. And then _shit_ , he was rubbing the head of the purple dong all over it, looking right back at Dean over his shoulder while he did it.

Dean let go of his sack to get himself a squirt of lube—who cared if it was the stuff for Cas’s ass, it’d do the job just fine—and started jerking it just as Cas eased the head of the toy inside himself. “Spread your ass,” he grunted, and Cas let go of the towel rack to grab his asscheek and spread, giving Dean a perfect view as he pushed the dildo deeper into his ass.

Cas let out a tiny moan as he shoved it in deeper, and then, with another coy look over his shoulder, he let go, sticking his ass out even further as he grabbed his other cheek so he could spread them wide, so Dean could see him all bent over with that fat purple dick shoved up his ass.

_Shit, yeah._

“Now fuck yourself,” Dean said, his voice rough, his hand gliding over his own dick. “Grab that dildo and fuck your own ass, nice and slow.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas murmured, and reached back down curling his wrist to grab the end of the vibrator, and then he slowly pulled it out, till just the head was in his ass, and then just as slowly pushed it back in.

 _Fuck, yes._ Dean’s hand started moving faster, two strokes on his dick for every one Cas pushed into his ass. His eyes were still open, his cheek pressed against the tile in front of him, and he was watching Dean the whole time, his eyes flicking between Dean’s face and down to where he was yanking his meat. Well, if he liked the look of that so much, he could do it himself, too—he never did it on his own, but he could do it so Dean could watch, and that would just make this already awesome show even better for both of ‘em. “Grab your cock, Cas—jack off while you do it,” he told him.

Cas obeyed immediately, letting go of his asscheek to reach around, and with the way he was bent over Dean could see his hand down between his legs to grip his own dick and start stroking, his eyes falling closed as he did.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dean said, pulling on his own meat while watching Cas working his. “You touch yourself while your fuck yourself.”

“Yes,” Cas murmured, so soft Dean could barely hear him over the water. He was still moving, stroking his cock every time he pushed the dildo up his ass. Dean slid a little ways down the wall, bending his knees and leaning forward so he could see better, still yanking it as he watched Cas beat off while that big hunk of purple plastic was sliding in and out of that tight little ass.

God, this was fantastic. Cas looked like he was posing for a skin mag, his back all arched and his ass sticking out. The view was perfect, so Dean could watch him playing with his dick and his ass at the same time, watch the way he was thumbing the head of his cock, watch the slow slide of purple plastic in his ass. Dean’s heart was thumping in his ears as he flicked out his own thumb, just like Cas was doing to himself, and he swallowed noisily before reaching down with his free hand to squeeze his nuts, picking up a little of the lube on the fingers before he moved back down to rub his taint. “That’s fucking hot, Cas—your asshole stretching around that big purple dick,” he said, slipping the tip of one finger into his own ass.

Cas let out a little moan at Dean’s words, and Dean did too as he pushed his finger in a tiny bit further. “Just like that—in and out of your ass,” he said, moving his finger in time with Cas’s hand on the vibrator. “Fuck it.”

“Yes,” Cas moaned again, his eyes closed, pushing his ass out further towards Dean.

“‘Cause that’s how you like it, isn’t it?” Dean grunted, wanting to hear Cas talk too. He eased the finger in his ass in even deeper, past the second knuckle. “Right up your ass?” he prompted.

“Yes…I love to get fucked up the ass…oh, _Dean_ …”

Something in the way he said his name snapped Dean out of what he was doing; he didn’t just wanna watch anymore, he wanted to be part of this literal fuck-fest. He yanked his finger out of his ass quick, switched hands to keep jerkin’ it, lurched up off the side of the wall, and without any warning, reached out and grabbed the end of the dildo and just shoved it in.

Cas let out a sharp cry as Dean shoved it up his ass all the way, right up to the bulgy end where the switches were, before pressing right up against his back, flattening him against the wall again. “You like it _deep_ in your ass, don’t you, Cas?” he murmured in his ear.

“Y— _y-yes_ ,” Cas stuttered, breathing heavily. “Deep in my ass.”

Dean was rocking his hips against one side of Cas’s ass, thrusting his dick between his hand and the smooth wet skin of one cheek, and he pulled, sliding the dildo out to just the head, and then pushing back forward again, still slow but going just as deep, shoving it in all the way and savoring that little noise Cas let out as he did.

“Dean?” Cas said, his voice quavering, “are you done watching? Is it t-time for me to come?”

Dean leaned more of his weight on Cas, keeping him right where he was as he adjusted his grip, pulling the purple prick out again, just leaving the tip in. “Oh, no—not yet,” he chuckled, reaching down to grab Cas’s thigh and direct him to bring one foot up on the side of the tub. “I’m not done watchin’ at all.” Cas let out a breathy little noise, and Dean grinned against the wet skin of his neck, feeling around on the dildo with his thumb, and then he pressed the switch.

Cas’s whole body jolted like Dean had just wired his nipples up to a car battery. He let out a sharp little shriek, his hips bucking forward, but Dean let go of his own dick and snapped his arm tight around his chest, holding him down, keeping the vibrator inside of him. “I’m still watching, Cas,” he rumbled in his ear.

Cas’s breath was whistling out of his mouth, and he couldn’t seem to speak, just managed to nod his head. “That’s right—just hang on until I’m done,” Dean said, and he pushed the vibrator forward into his ass.

Cas let out a screech that spiraled upward the deeper Dean went, ending on a high, warbling note when Dean had the dildo all the way in. When Dean eased it most of the way back out, Cas’s noises almost sounded relieved, only for him to howl again when Dean crammed it back in. He was shaking against Dean’s chest, and from the weight on his arm and the way Dean was mashing him against the wall, it almost felt like Cas’s knees were about to give out.

“D—Dean, I—I’m c-close—I can’t much l-longer—” Cas managed through gritted teeth.

Dean let out a rude noise. “Don’t be a dumbass, Cas—I’ve seen you hold it before.” he said, pulling the dildo out of him and making him jerk. “I told you—I’m not done watchin’ you take this up your ass—and you know it’ll be better for you too if you hold it,” he murmured in his ear.

Cas’s eyes were tightly closed, drops of water hanging off of his eyelashes like tears, his teeth sunk into his lower lip. “Now,” Dean said, “Get ready, ‘cause I’m gonna stick this back in your butt and watch while I fuck you with it—and when it’s time for you come, I’ll tell you. Capish?”

Cas nodded his head minutely, gripping the towel rack with one white-knuckled hand.

“Good angel,” Dean smirked, and then straightened up so he could watch while he shoved the still-vibrating dildo right back up his ass.

Cas let out a loud keening noise, his hands flying down to grab his dick, and Dean was all set to be pissed, he was _watching_ that, goddammit—until he saw that he wasn’t jerking it, no, Cas was just holding on, gripping his dick hard and squeezing his own balls up high and tight. He grinned, grabbing his own dick to rub it against Cas’s ass again. “That’s right—I told you you could hold it, Cas,” he rumbled, going back to fucking him slow and steady. “So you just keep on holdin’ it until I give you the high sign.”

Cas was practically sobbing every time Dean thrust the dildo in—especially now that he wasn’t just going in and out, no, he was twisting it as he fucked him, angling it and moving it around, trying to find— _there._ Cas let out a shriek like a banshee when Dean pressed just right, curling up in on himself, shaking hard enough to rattle his teeth.

“ _D-Dean_ , I— _please_ can I—”

“ _No_ , Cas,” he growled, pumping the dildo faster, thrusting dick against him faster with it, watching his tight little asshole get fucked. “ _Not yet._ ”

“ _P-please_ , Dean—I c- _can’t_ —I need—please— _please please please—!_ ”

Dean pulled back, easing the dildo almost all the way out, and leaned forward so that his mouth was right by Cas’s ear. Cas was shaking, panting, and Dean grinned, before saying quietly, “I wanna watch you come now, Cas.” And then he flicked the switch to high, and then grabbed Cas around the middle and yanked him backwards right as he jammed the dildo in _deep_.

And Cas _screamed_ , his knees buckling as he fell forward against the wall, his hips jerking spastically against the vibrator, jacking his own cock and wailing mindlessly as he came. And Dean kept going, kept that vibrator inside him, fucking his ass hard and deep with it the whole time, until Cas was nothing but a limp, sobbing wreck.

By the end of it, Cas just about sounded like he was crying, so Dean took pity on the poor sap and turned the vibrator off—but left it in, though—and let him recover. The wall and Dean’s own arm were the only things keeping him from falling down on the floor—man, Dean was awesome. He was still thrusting his hips against Cas’s ass, so he reached down with his free hand to jack himself—he was pretty close himself, watching Cas lose it had been fucking hot.

Cas was still shaking like a leaf, his breathing hoarse and gaspy, but he shakily managed to get his feet beneath him and grab the towel rack to pull himself up, but apparently that was all he had and he had to stop and lean against the wall.

Dean chuckled in his ear where he was pressed up against him, humping his ass and rubbing his cock all against his buttcheek. “I told you, dude—you always come harder if you hold it,” he muttered in his ear. Cas just managed a weak nod, and Dean licked his neck, tasting sweat, before biting down lightly on his shoulder. He was moving his hips and his hand faster, thrusting between his palm and Cas’s asscheek, the skin hot and slippery from the water. He could feel his balls tightening up, so he let go of Cas, gritting his teeth as he pulled back and started jackin’ it hard as he looked down.

That big purple cock was still stuffed up his ass; he patted one cheek and said, “Stick it out for me again, Cas.” Cas did, still clinging to the towel rack, and Dean reached down and pulled the dildo out slow, making Cas whine. He shivered when it pulled free, his little asshole clenching—but then Dean pushed it right back in. Cas let out a little warbling sound, shuddering and shying away, but Dean didn’t let him; he stayed up close so he couldn’t get away as he went back to fucking him slow and deep, stroking his cock as he watched.

“Man—I love watching you get fucked with this thing,” he told him. Cas was still shaking, but he kept his ass out for Dean. “Spread your ass for me, Cas,” Dean said. “I’m close—wanna watch your ass get fucked again while I come.” Cas was whimpering, but he did like he was told, reaching back with one hand to spread his cheek so Dean could watch every time he stuffed his ass full of that dildo, and then when he was in deep, just for the hell of if he flicked it on, just for a second, but it was enough to make Cas let out a helpless little cry, and fuck, that did it, Dean’s balls clenched and _fuck_ , he was coming, _fuck yes_ —

Dean grunted thickly as his balls let go, spurting his come all over Cas’s ass, watching the way he was fucking him with that toy the whole time. He wrung his cock until he was done, wiping even the last dribble clinging to the head there on Cas’s wet skin, and then it was his turn to lean tiredly against the wall to catch his breath.

They sat there for a moment, both of them panting and shivery, until Dean finally had mercy and reached over to pull the Invader out of the angel. Cas let out a shaky gasp as it came free, and Dean set it down on the side of the tub before grabbing Cas by his hips and pulling him backwards into the spray. He stood him there for long enough to wash him off, and then he gently moved him around to rest his back against the wall where Dean could wrap his arms around him to help hold him and lean down to kiss him.

Cas’s mouth was soft and pliant, like it always was after Dean got through rocking his world, so he spent a while playing with his tongue and sucking on his lip, before he finally grinned against his mouth. “There—worth gettin’ up for, right?”

Cas still didn’t seem to be able to speak, so he just nodded again, and Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again. Damn right it was—and the nursing home and the Weather Channel could kiss his ass.


	3. Penthouse Forum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bobby saves the day again.

_A few days after “The Second Coming”..._

“Bobby? Can I talk to you? About…Dean?”

_Oh, great._

Bobby eyed Cas warily over the pile of dishes that they were washing in the sink. Cas had been quiet and a bit fidgety all morning, which Bobby had learned meant he was gonna drop some new issue in his lap. He at least knew that it wasn’t that Cas and Dean were on the rocks or having a fight about Dean’s Latest Issue, because Cas wasn’t moping around the house—far from it. No, he was _floating_ through the house, which meant he and Dean had gotten up to no good on their date last week, which wouldn’t have happened if they were on the outs. So what the hell was his problem?

“Sure,” Bobby sighed, resigned. “What do you need?”

Cas fussed a little with his dishcloth, wiping down the glass in his hand for longer than was necessary before he finally spoke. “Well…on our last hunt together, Dean purchased an anal vibrator and used it on me during our sex.”

Bobby stared, his eyes wide but managing to keep his jaw firmly shut. “Really.”

Cas nodded, and for a brief moment looked dreamily back at him. “He did.”

_Dammit. Dammit! That—it’s in here, isn’t it?_ he thought furiously to himself, barely keeping himself from slamming the plate in his hands on the counter beside him. _It’s in my damn house. It’s in his mattress—oh, Dean thinks he’s so clever, hidin’ shit in there like a fifteen-year-old boy with his titty mags, but no, I know it—he brought_ that _into_ my _house_ —

“It was amazing, Bobby,” Cas suddenly said, sounding dazed again, like he had been all week. “It was…it was wonderful.” His face cleared. “But Dean threw it away before we came home.”

_Oh, thank God, it’s not in the house._

“And, well, I was—do you remember the time last year when I told you that I tried to anally stimulate Dean with my fingers and he got so angry with me?” Cas continued.

“Vividly,” Bobby replied flatly. _And I was having such a nice day today, too._

“Well, Dean has let me pleasure him like that since then, and he enjoyed it a great deal.”

“Okay, _and_?” Bobby prompted, his jaw tight. _Can we please get to the point here so I can go kill myself?_

Cas dithered for a second or two. “I was wondering if you thought…it would be all right if I could perhaps—because he became so angry when I attempted anal stimulation the first time without asking, I thought I should ask first if you thought it would be all right if _I_ purchased a vibrator for Dean and—”

“No,” Bobby interrupted bluntly.

There went the cow eyes. “But, Bobby, it does feel—”

“No.”

And there went the sad sigh. “Are you sure?” Cas asked mournfully.

“Yes. I am.” Bobby tossed his dishtowel on the counter. “Do _not_ try to use one on him. Don’t even _think_ about it. Dean will _kill you_ if you try to get near him with one of those. So don’t even _ask_. Only way you’ll ever get to do that is if he outright _hands_ you one, bends over, and tells you to stick it in and call him Mary.”

Cas blinked at him, his eyebrows knitting. “Why would Dean want me to call him Mary?” he asked, confused.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Help me make lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Bobby—Dean’s not gonna ask Cas to call him Mary. ;)
> 
> Mervin


End file.
